Familia
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: [Regalo para Nickte por Amigo Secreto Navideño] Luego de un año luego de la muerte de su mejor amiga y el esposo de ella, en la puerta del pediatra Remus Lupin aparecerá la persona menos esperada con un bebé en brazos. Quizás sea la oportunidad para formar esa familia que tanto añoraba. / UA Harry Potter, Sirius/Remus


**Familia**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Universo Alterno)

_**Yakumo Kaiba**_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen_. Solo me los apropio un rato por mi propia diversión y de aquellos con gustos parecidos a los míos, no gano más que gratificación personal. **Es un Universo Alterno sin Magia**. Contiene **Slash**, están advertidos.

Regalo Navideño de Amigo Secreto para Nickte con amor.

* * *

**Familia**

**YakumoKaiba**

**One-Shot**

Era hora de cerrar ya. La ciudad comenzaba a bajar las cortinas de los negocios diurnos y a encender las brillantes luces de los nocturnos indicando que comenzaba otro horario de trabajo. El suyo ya había acabado. Adornos navideños lucían por doquier tal como sucedía cada diciembre.

Luego de despedir a su asistente hasta el lunes siguiente, el hombre joven levantó sus cansados huesos de esa cómoda silla donde ordenaba las fichas de sus pacientes, caminando rumbo a la entrada para cerrar del todo su pequeña clínica. Pero no había alcanzado a siquiera girar el pequeño letrero cuando alguien apareció en su campo de visión como si fuese un fantasma.

Un fantasma del pasado.

—No puede ser— susurró retrocediendo un paso para luego parpadear y quitar el cerrojo de la puerta para abrirla— ¿Sirius Black?—.

En el portal de su puerta se encontraba la figura alta y fuerte del que fuese el mejor amigo del esposo de Lily Evans, su colega y amiga. Lily Potter los últimos años de su vida, antes de que un malnacido la arrebatase del mundo de los mortales junto con su hombre, James.

¿Qué hacía Sirius Black apareciendo frente a él luego de más de un año? Y traía algo contra su hombro. ¿Podría ser…?

— ¿Es ese Harry? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa y la mirada vidriosa al ver la mata de cabellos negros que se veían apenas envueltos en una frazada.

Los ojos grises como plata líquida le devolvieron la mirada analizándole un momento, antes de suspirar dando un paso al frente dejando que la luz de la sala iluminase su bien formado cuerpo vestido en cuero negro.

—Hey, Lupin. Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí—.

* * *

Veinte minutos después ambos hombres veían a Harry dormir tranquilamente luego de la minuciosa revisión del pediatra, la que arrojó que era un niño de dos años y medio perfectamente sano. Quizás un poco más bajo y delgado de lo que debería, pero perfectamente sano.

Luego de arroparlo en la camilla después de haberle dado un biberón de leche, Remus caminó hacia frente a su escritorio donde estaba sentado el otro hombre, quedándose ambos callados por un buen rato apenas mirándose. Solo cuando ya no pudo seguir manteniéndose en silencio el médico carraspeó.

– Así que ¿me explicarás que sucede aquí? – preguntó observando analíticamente el perfil ajeno.

Sirius Black era un policía. Un detective más bien, tal y como James Potter había sido en vida. Siendo ambos parte de esa pequeña parte de la población llamada _Aristocracia_, habían sido amigos desde niños y juntos se habían dedicado a hacer lo que más les gustaba: perseguir a los malos. Por lo que Remus había sabido por Lily, Sirius lo había tenido especialmente complicado al ser su familia una de esas que perfectamente se podía apuntar como malas semillas. Negocios sucios, mafias y fraudes no eran nada para los Black, a pesar de lucir en sociedad como una de esas pulcras e intachables familias. Era un secreto a voces.

Los Potter no habían sido así. Siempre honestos, la mayoría se había sorprendido de que ambos herederos fuesen mejores amigos y muchos se opusieron a ello en su momento, pero habían tenido que rendirse ante la terquedad de los muchachos.

Lily y él se habían conocido en la facultad de Medicina. Ambos habían sido becados y de inmediato se hicieron buenos amigos. Él pudo ver de primera mano como el despliegue de sensualidad de parte de Potter hacía lentamente mella en su terca amiga, hasta que dos años después de sus graduaciones, mientras Lupin hacía su especialización en pediatría, Lily finalmente había acabado por casarse por el insistente policía. El que la persigue, la consigue, definitivamente.

Fue una boda hermosa, y ambos formaron un matrimonio muy feliz. Lástima que no durase demasiado.

—Conseguí que me nombrasen tutor de Harry—.

La corta frase del detective fue todo lo que respondió el hombre mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente al escritorio, sacudiendo sus negros cabellos. El pediatra solo pudo quedar boquiabierto un momento, para luego apretar los labios con fuerza. Eso no era posible.

— ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Se supone que su tía Petunia tenía la custodia— murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Él había intentado conseguir la custodia del pequeño desde el accidente, sin embargo el albacea de los Potter, el señor Dumbledore, había nombrado a la hermana de Lily como la tutora del pequeño, por la relación de parentesco y sumándole el que tenía un hijo de la misma edad. No importa cuantas veces intentó conversar con él, su decisión no cambió. ¿Cómo es que Black había conseguido el cambio? No pudo evitar mirarle con algo de molestia, pero desvió rápidamente sus ojos melados hacia la camilla donde descansaba el menor.

El detective por su parte simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos como pensativo, sin mirarle.

—Apelé judicialmente, por supuesto. Cualquiera sería mejor tutor para Harry que Petunia y esa foca obesa que tiene por marido— gruñó levemente elevando su mirada grisácea hacia el médico que dio un respingo—, además que soy el padrino de Harry. Los papeles se perdieron en… bueno, se perdieron. Sin embargo encontré un par de cartas donde James me llama así y el juez me lo aceptó como prueba. Y Dumbledore solo pudo conformarse— explicó nuevamente echándose hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla mirando hacia el techo.

Las luces de la calle se colaban a través de la ventana creando sobre la blanca piel del detective patrones en colores navideños en los que Remus se perdió por un momento antes de asentir un poco, jugando con un bolígrafo de forma distraída pensando en esas palabras. Lily en una ocasión le había comentado el que ese hombre era el padrino de su hijo. Lo había dicho con un suspiro desconsolado, pero a la vez con la seguridad de una madre que sabe que su hijo va a estar a salvo.

James amaba a Harry como a su propia vida, era imposible que hubiese escogido a Black si no pensase que sería un buen padrino, tuvo que reconocerse el médico con un suspiro profundo depositando finalmente el bolígrafo sobre la superficie caoba de la mesa, buscando los ojos del otro.

—Ya veo… ¿por eso regresaste a la ciudad? —un simple asentimiento fue toda su respuesta— Todo eso me parece muy bien, pero sigo sin entender que haces aquí. A estas horas, quiero decir. Agradezco mucho que hayas traído a Harry— se apresuró a aclarar volviendo a darle una ojeada a aquella cabeza con los cabellos desordenados. Más de un año sin verle, había cambiado tanto—Cuando fui a su casa Dursley no me dejó verlo. Ninguna de las veces que fui— murmuró a media voz.

El sonido de un golpe hizo que el de cabellos castaños voltease bruscamente a mirar hacia el detective, quien mantenía uno de sus puños cerrados sobre la mesa, mirando directamente al rostro del médico quien se encogió un poco. ¿Había hecho o dicho algo malo? Remus creía que no, pero esa actitud violenta…

— ¡Maldición! Sabía que habías sido tú— exclamó poniéndose de pie, aunque su tono de voz no era tan alto como para poder despertar al pequeño que seguía durmiendo —Cuando ese cerdo me dijo que había alguien más que también se esforzaba por ver a Harry supe que eras tú. Maldito infeliz. A mi tampoco me dejaba verle. Te juro que disfruté llegar con la orden para llevármelo— le dijo mirándole a los ojos para luego calmarse un poco acercándosele rodeando el escritorio y apoyando una mano en su hombro —Lamento que no te haya dejado verle. Yo sé que tú quieres a Harry tanto como le quiero yo. Que querías a la pelirroja tanto como yo quería a James—.

—Yo…— Remus no supo porque ni como, pero las sentidas palabras de Sirius calaron profundamente en él haciéndole recordar aquellas ocasiones en la que los cuatro habían estado juntos antes incluso que naciese Harry, y luego también mimando al bebé. Como habían reído y bromeado. Hasta ese maldito Halloween.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas las que fueron limpiadas suavemente por los dedos esbeltos del pelinegro, quien solo sonrió antes de alejarse un paso y girarse a mirar a Harry para darle suficiente privacidad al otro para limpiar sus vergüenzas. Una de sus manos acarició la suave frente del niño donde aquel otro bastardo había dejado su marca, una cicatriz que esperaba algún día desapareciese.

—Me fui de la ciudad persiguiendo a Peter— de pronto la voz de Sirius rompió el silencio de la habitación, haciendo dar un jadeo al médico ¿era eso posible? Antes de que pudiese preguntar, el detective respondió a su pregunta —No pude atraparlo, es una maldita rata escurridiza como su amo, sin embargo le atraparé. No descansaré hasta que lo haga— aseguró aun acariciando esa condenada cicatriz.

Remus se puso de pie y caminó hacia la camilla también pero por el lado contrario, de forma que ambos hombres quedaron frente a frente con el pequeño Harry durmiendo entre ellos. El médico buscó los ojos del pelinegro solo para encontrarlos humedecidos y llenos de promesas de venganza.

Ah, ahí estaba, ese latido que hace tanto tiempo no sentía. Era un latido distinto a todos los que solía tener. Era un latido que únicamente se presentaba cuando ese hombre estaba presente y Remus sabía eso. Lily lo había sospechado, pero nunca se había hablado de ello, y las circunstancias habían acabado por impedir que gran cosa sucediese. Aunque si pasó algo.

La mano delicada del de cabellos castaños comenzó a acariciar los alborotados cabellos del niño mientras intentaba no mirar hacia arriba, retribuyendo la privacidad que el otro le había dado antes.

—Será difícil que lo hagas teniendo que cuidar al pequeño Harry— comentó ligeramente distraído, sin embargo la penetrante mirada ajena le hizo elevar la suya chocando con toda esa plata líquida. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

—Así es. No sería sencillo. Por eso necesito tu ayuda—.

* * *

— ¡Buen día, doctor Lupin! —.

Con un ligero asentimiento Remus pasó el hall de su pequeña clínica entrando en la sala de descanso y preparación. Lo primero que hizo fue volver a lavarse la cara en el baño, mirando su rostro en el espejo y no sorprendiéndose al ver esas pesadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Nada raro, si apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, dando vueltas en su cabeza aquella propuesta que aún no sabía si aceptar.

Dios, moría por aceptarla en verdad. Desde aquel maldito día en que ese bastardo había asesinado a sus amigos solo había querido poder cuidar de Harry y darle una buena vida. Hacer que fuese feliz a pesar de aquello horrible que había sucedido con sus padres. Ser su familia.

Sin embargo no sabía si podría formar esa _familia_ junto con el apuesto Sirius Black como compañero.

De acuerdo, no era "_compañero_" en ese sentido. El detective no había sido tan descarado. Pero su propuesta de criar juntos a Harry había sonado exactamente a eso para el médico. Y mentiría si dijese que su cuerpo no reaccionó positivamente a la idea.

Es que no podía simplemente olvidar todo lo que había pasado con ellos. No había sido muy largo, más bien una serie de noches con más alcohol del recomendado en la sangre y quejas de la vida matrimonial de sus amigos, lo que les había llevado a buscar refugio en los brazos ajeno. Al menos así había sido para Remus.

Que su corazón se agitase al ver a Black desde el primer día que le conoció no tenía nada que ver.

—Maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer?— susurró cubriendo su rostro con las manos luego de sentarse tras su escritorio.

Todo el día lo pasó de esa forma, hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar. Al ser víspera de Navidad había decidido solo dejar abierto hasta medio día, así que luego de terminar sus últimas atenciones, despidió a su asistente, quedándose solo en la clínica.

Su corazón estaba agitado mientras miraba hacia el exterior donde el cielo nublado predecía mejor que un meteorólogo una noche llena de nieve. Eso estaba bien, que nevase en Nochebuena.

Una de sus manos pasó por entre sus cabellos mientras seguía pensando en aquella propuesta. Quería cuidar de Harry, sin embargo vivir con Sirius era... era demasiado.

—No sé si lo soportaré— susurró para si mismo.

— ¿Si soportarás qué? — preguntó una voz haciendo que el pediatra soltase un grito, poniéndose de pie.

Allí en la puerta de su oficina se encontraba Sirius con un despierto Harry sentado en su brazo afirmado de su cuello mirando con curiosidad hacia él. Todas las ganas de reclamarle por aparecerse y entrar sin avisar se esfumaron del cuerpo de Remus, solo dejándole un inmenso sentimiento de paternidad que le forzó a adelantarse para llegar con ellos.

Pudo ver como Harry se encogía más hacia su padrino y su corazón se estremeció. La noche anterior el niño había estado demasiado dormido como para quejarse por la revisión y no había podido hablarle. Hoy era distinto, estaba despierto y Remus moría por ganárselo nuevamente.

—Hola Harry, soy el tío Remus. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos— le sonrió lleno de cariño para luego mirar un poco hacia arriba sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían —Hola Sirius—.

El de largos cabellos negros se perdió un momento en los ojos avellanas antes de mirar hacia Harry.

—Hola Remus. Harry, este es Remus. No debes recordarlo, pero él te quiere mucho. ¿Te acuerdas que hablamos de que vamos a vivir con alguien? Es él—.

¿Eh?

— ¿Eh? Yo no recuerdo haber…—.

Sin embargo no pudo seguir objetando, porque Harry había reído ante la expresión de desconcierto del médico y había estirado sus brazos hacia él. Sirius solo le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a cogerlo, así que Remus decidió que podría discutir más tarde el hecho de que el detective hubiese tomado la decisión unilateralmente.

Sentir el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Harry contra él, ver sus grandes ojos verdes y ese cabello revuelto provocaba que la añoranza le inundase, llevándole de regreso a días más felices. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras le abrazaba y pesadas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas siendo limpiadas por unos dedos ásperos. Cuando pudo ver observó la sonrisa calmada de Sirius quien acariciaba los cabellos negros del pequeño.

—Yo sé que dirás que si. Prometo que no romperemos mucho tus esquemas. Entonces ¿qué dices? — preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

Remus suspiró mientras escuchaba una risa ligera de parte del niño, acariciando su espalda. Desde el comienzo había estado perdido y lo sabía. Solo pudo sonreír un poco asintiendo.

—De acuerdo—.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes antes de dar una leve mirada hacia el cielo. El médico le observó con curiosidad y ya iba a mirar arriba también cuando su barbilla fue atrapada por una mano y sus labios por unos ajenos.

¿Qué significaba eso? Un gemido fue ahogado por una lengua traviesa que se introdujo entre sus labios. Solo pudo apretar un poco más a Harry hacia si para evitar que viese eso antes de ser liberado.

Sus labios se sentían rojos, igual que sus mejillas, y su mirada húmeda se afiló un poco. Pero no alcanzó a reclamar cuando el detective ya había apuntado hacia arriba con una sonrisa burlona y llena de seguridad.

—Muérdago— informó haciendo que el médico comprobase que efectivamente en el portal entre el Hall y su oficina una rama de muérdago había sido colgada probablemente por su asistente.

—De todas formas eso fue innecesario—.

—Hey, hey, yo no inventé las tradiciones— le sonrió el pelinegro cogiendo a Harry comenzando a comentarle como sería vivir con Remus —Di "Re-mus", Harry. Di "tío Remus"—.

— ¡Emuus! — exclamó el menor contento ganándose una carcajada como ladrido de su padrino.

Resignado el médico se abrigó con un sonrojo ligero sobre sus mejillas. Se envolvió en una larga bufanda antes de ponerse el abrigo. Cuando salió de su oficina pudo ver al detective esperándole con el niño de la mano de pie a su lado. Realmente se veían encantadores juntos.

—Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Vamos a comer y luego a casa? —.

A casa. Eso sonaba bien.

Remus solo les sonrió.

* * *

—Wow, vaya casa—.

—Gaaau— imitó el niño a su padrino mientras ambos entraban a la vieja casona.

—No es la gran cosa, es la herencia de mi madre— murmuró el médico mientras dejaba sus llaves sobre el buró de la entrada, ayudando a Sirius con uno de los bolsos que traía, viendo como Harry correteaba mirando todo.

Era una vieja casona inglesa, le faltaban algunas reparaciones pero estaba perfectamente habitable. Con cuatro dormitorios más un gran salón comedor y un patio extenso, era más de lo que Remus necesitaba, pero no podía venderla.

Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

— ¿No es la gran cosa? Es tan luminosa. En comparación la mansión de mis padres parece un calabozo oscuro y húmedo—.

Ah, cierto. Los millonarios Black. Remus casi los había olvidado, ahora le daba algo de vergüenza el mal estado de su casa. Observó como Sirius parecía sinceramente interesado en la infraestructura del lugar. Al menos estaba todo limpio.

—Tengo ropa de cama y todo, pero no sé si Harry quizás usa cuna aún o…—.

—No te preocupes, Harry es un niño grande y duerme en una cama, ¿cierto Harry? —.

— ¡Certo! — exclamó con una risa infantil ganándose una sonrisa de los adultos y el que Sirius revolviese aún más los cabellos de su ahijado.

—Sin embargo si falta algo a este lugar— murmuró el detective haciendo que Remus diese un respingo, mirando alrededor. ¿Qué podía faltar? — ¿Dónde está el arbolito de navidad? —.

Horas más tarde el carro de Remus cargaba encima un gran pino comprado por Sirius, junto con una gran caja con luces y adornos. A pesar de que el médico al comienzo había objetado, el pelinegro había ganado la discusión con facilidad. No era por ellos, era por Harry. Su navidad anterior había sido horrible sin lugar a dudas, y no pensaba permitir que eso se volviese a repetir.

Remus le comprendía. Y no solo le comprendía, sino que su corazón se había agitado lleno de emoción al ver la firmeza de la resolución del detective.

Sirius amaba a Harry, se notaba a kilómetros. Y ese amor era tan inmenso que Remus se sentía empujado hacia el núcleo, ansioso de poder formar parte. Pero tenía temor también, temor a estar malentendiendo ello.

Sus dedos rozaron sus labios mientras iba en el asiento trasero con Harry, sin notar como era observado por Sirius por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo hicieron con comida para la cena navideña y algunos regalos además del arbolito. Todo por insistencia del detective. ¿Quién diría que el rudo Sirius Black fuese un niño que amase la navidad por encima de todas las cosas? No Remus, que hace tiempo que no sentía verdadero espíritu navideño.

—Yo me encargaré de la comida y ustedes pueden adornar el pino— propuso el pelinegro haciendo que Remus soltase un jadeo.

— ¿Cocinas? —.

La carcajada de Sirius replicó por toda la casa Lupin, haciendo que las mejillas del dueño de casa se colorearan fuertemente. Harry rió también en imitación, mientras Sirius negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te crees? Pero de cualquier forma está casi todo listo. Es solo que con las luces y los adornos no me llevo yo—.

Remus le sonrió y asintió un poco mientras cogía de la mano a Harry para instarle a ayudarle con el árbol que ya estaba en pie en un rincón del salón.

Sirius les observó un momento desde el quicio de la puerta y luego entró en la cocina sacando su móvil cambiando su rostro hasta la seriedad máxima. El tono sonó tres veces antes de ser contestado por una voz ruda.

—Ya era hora que contestases. Será esta noche—.

— ¿Esta noche? ¿Estás seguro? Si es una farsa como la de la última vez en el cuartel ya no confiarán ni en mí ni en ti, y sabes que eso solo te perjudicará—.

—Cállate, bastardo. Sabes que no hago esto por ti, no me interesa si te perjudica. Solo que ya estoy harto de esperar. Ha pasado más de un año y Dumbledore no ha hecho nada. Yo ya…—

—Bien, bien, Sevy. No hace falta ponerse sensibles— un gruñido lleno de ira se escuchó del otro lado y por un momento Sirius temió que le fuesen a cortar, pero no fue así —. Informaré que es esta noche, y si Dumbledore nuevamente vuelve a oponerse… iremos sin su autorización.

Solo silencio se escuchó en la línea por un rato. Sirius observó hacia el salón pero no alcanzaba a ver a ninguno de los otros dos, aunque oía sus risas y charla. Su corazón se apretó un poco.

—… de acuerdo. Te comunicaré la dirección en unas horas—.

Sirius apretó el aparato en su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Eso era algo que debía hacer. No era el mejor día, pero se alegraba mucho de que Remus hubiese aceptado cuidar a Harry con él. Quizás no sería una custodia compartida durante mucho tiempo.

Sacó con cuidado un sobre tenía en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo abrió observando el testamento donde designaba como tutor de Harry a Remus en caso de que a él le ocurriese algo. Algo que tenía una gran posibilidad de ocurrir esa misma noche.

—Ya estamos terminando con el arbolito ¿de verdad no quieres ayudarnos? —.

El detective se sobresaltó girándose para ver a Remus que le observaba desde la puerta. Se comportó normalmente mientras guardaba el papel en el sobre y sonreía negando.

—Claro, claro. Déjenme ayudarles. ¿Quieres poner la estrella con tu padrino, Harry? —.

Mientras Harry chillaba que si y se dejaba cargar, Remus observó el lugar donde ese sobre había desaparecido preguntándose que habría dentro, para luego observar que ningún alimento había sido desempacado.

—Sirius— susurró mirando su espalda, abrazándose a si mismo un momento, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Era doloroso pensar que iba a perderle de nuevo cuando apenas le tenía de vuelta.

Mientras adornaba con Harry había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Sirius. Por lo que alcanzó a entender la custodia del pequeño había sido ganada hace al menos un mes, por la cantidad de ropa que traía de él y la confianza entre los dos. ¿Por qué entonces tanta prisa por estar con él? Era víspera de Navidad, y Harry era el mejor regalo que Remus podría haber esperado, pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizás eso era solo una mala broma. Una broma en la que solo quedarían lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo queda ahí la estrella, tío Remus? — preguntó Sirius con Harry sentado sobre sus hombros haciéndole reaccionar.

El árbol tenía sus luces apagadas sin embargo seguía viéndose mágico con ambos bajo él.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras se les acercaba.

—Queda perfecta. Todo está perfecto—.

El detective le observó a través de sus largas pestañas y luego cerró sus ojos bajando a Harry al suelo, quien corrió a buscar sus juguetes a uno de los bolsos que habían dejado en el cuarto que iba a ser suyo. Remus giró para recordarle que fuese cuidadoso, pero cuando volvió a mirar al frente se encontró justo con Sirius frente a él, robándole la respiración con una exhalación.

Ambos se miraron largamente antes de que el médico desviase sus ojos.

—Vas a irte ¿cierto?— preguntó de golpe haciendo que Sirius soltase un jadeo —Por eso todo esto. No creas que no noté que no trajiste ropa para ti. Solo un bolso que parece casi vacío— avellana y plata volvieron a chocar y Remus apretó sus puños —Te irás y me dejarás a Harry ¿cierto? ¿Irás a perseguir a… a él?—.

—A Voldemort. Iré a perseguirle, a él y a Peter— aceptó el detective cerrando sus ojos —No dejaré que el crimen de Lily y James quede sin pagar. Nada me detendrá—.

—Harry te detiene. Criándolo no puedes jugar al superhéroe en paz ¿cierto?— Remus no supo porque la rabia comenzó a subir en su voz —No puedes simplemente salir a atrapar mafiosos y asesinos si tienes un niño al que cuidar, por eso tú…—

De pronto fue silenciado por un apretado abrazo. Se vio envuelto en esos brazos fuertes y solo pudo apoyar su frente en ese hombro mientras un sollozo ahogado hacía temblar sus hombros. Las manos fuertes de Sirius acariciaron su espalda mientras le estrechaba más.

—Si. Él me detiene. No puedo arriesgarme si él depende de mi. Así como no podía ver a tus ojos sin haber vengado la muerte de Lily y James—.

Remus elevó su mirada con sorpresa al oír esas palabras topándose con los ojos ajenos ablandados, pero con ese rastro de venganza atrás. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Eran los mismos ojos que le había visto hace más de un año, esa última vez en ese Halloween maldito. Esos ojos que le prometían venganzas y le suplicaban disculpas, disculpas que no debía porque pedir.

Sus manos se elevaron por si mismas y acariciaron con suavidad las ásperas mejillas del detective quien solo cerró sus ojos apoyando su frente contra la de Remus. Sus alientos se mezclaron y sus corazones parecían latir al unísono cuando la voz de Harry les despertó.

Mientras acomodaba la comida preparada en la mesa Remus seguía meditando en las palabras de Sirius, en su sinceridad y su amor por Harry.

La noche anterior al Halloween, mientras Lily y James eran asesinados por Voldemort y sus mafiosos, Sirius y Remus yacían juntos como venían haciendo por el último tiempo. Era una tanta de esas reuniones esporádicas que acababan en la cama, con una botella de ron vacía en el piso y mucho de "_No discutiremos de esto_" por la mañana.

Cuando al día siguiente Sirius observó las llamadas perdidas de su unidad y al llamar se enteró de lo que había pasado, naturalmente se culpó de todo. Remus también se culpó, pensando que quizás Sirius hubiese podido ayudar a sus amigos si él no le hubiese llamado la tarde anterior.

Ambos se culparon, ambos lloraron, gritaron y golpearon cosas. Y luego del funeral no volvieron a buscarse. Hasta el día anterior.

Aunque eso no significaba que hubiesen dejado de pensar el uno en el otro ni siquiera un minuto.

Las risas y la verborrea infantil de Harry llenaron la cena con alegría, mientras él comía su papilla y los adultos comían del pollo con papas y del pastel navideño que habían comprado para la ocasión. Remus seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras Sirius estaba al pendiente del móvil en su bolsillo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraban ninguno sabía si sonreírse o si simplemente mirar a otro lado, por lo que acababan siempre observando a Harry y riendo con él. Una risa vacía y vaga, pero por suerte el pequeño de dos años y medio no podía darse cuenta.

Cuando los bostezos del niño comenzaron a hacerse más regulares y el reloj dio las diez de la noche, Remus decidió que era hora ir a dormir para Harry. Sirius le avisó que por la mañana ya había tomado un baño, así que los tres se dirigieron al cuarto del pequeño de ojos verdes para ponerle un pañal nuevo y su pijama y acostarle a dormir con tranquilidad.

—Mañana cuando despiertes podrás ver todos los regalos que Santa te traerá— le comentó Sirius sonriendo suavemente mientras besaba su frente una vez que estuvo arropado.

—Los abriremos los tres juntos ¿de acuerdo? — sonrió Remus prestando atención a la expresión de incomodidad del pelinegro mientras él se despedía.

Harry se aferró a un peluche de ciervo que hace tiempo su papá James había comprado para él y bostezó cerrando sus ojitos asintiendo ante las palabras de su padrino y su tío.

—Bunas noche— bostezó nuevamente mientras Remus apagaba las luces.

El cuarto quedó apenas iluminado por un pequeño foco amarillo que Sirius había llevado, y cuando notaron que ya dormía ambos salieron del cuarto dejando la puerta entreabierta.

En el pasillo Remus observó como Sirius parecía esquivar su mirada, creciendo la angustia en su pecho. ¿Esa noche? ¿En verdad Sirius pensaba irse esa misma noche?

—Yo voy a…— el detective había comenzado a hablar, sin embargo no había podido ni dar un paso cuando su muñeca había sido aferrada por la fuerte mano del médico.

Los ojos avellanas brillaban mientras esos labios apretados formaban una fina línea. Sirius solo pudo tragar saliva.

—Es Navidad. ¿De verdad piensas arruinarle la Navidad? —preguntó a media voz sintiendo su corazón estrujarse —Harry ya tiene el Halloween arruinado ¿y vas a arruinarle la Navidad también? No te dejaré—.

—Remus…—

— ¡Nada de Remus! —al instante el de cabellos castaños se había arrepentido de elevar la voz, jalando de la muñeca a Sirius hacia el comedor, soltándole mientras comenzaba a caminar— ¡Es tu ahijado! Perdió a sus padres ¿también debe perderte a ti? Sirius…— susurró Remus deteniéndose y mirándole con los ojos humedecidos —No fue tu culpa. No lo fue— susurró con la voz quebrada sintiendo la culpabilidad revolotear en su pecho. Había sido la suya. Él fue quien había impedido que Sirius pudiese reaccionar activamente a las llamadas de su unidad. Era su culpa.

El detective cerró sus ojos y llevó una mano a su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos. No quería que Remus le dijese todo eso. Él lo sabía. No podía permitir que Harry le perdiese a él también, pero… pero si era su culpa. James y Lily quizás podrían haber sobrevivido si él hubiese pasado el Halloween con ellos, como había prometido. Sin embargo la llamada de Remus había cambiado sus planes, y aunque sus propios amigos le habían instado a ir con el pediatra al saber como de fuertes se estaban volviendo sus sentimientos por él, eso finalmente había sido su perdición.

No era la culpa de Remus, de ninguna forma. Pero si era suya, por haber optado por su propia satisfacción antes que cuidar a sus amigos. Después de todo, no era desconocido que Voldemort iba tras James y él por haber atrapado a varios de los suyos. Debió sospechar que él se salvaría por su asquerosa familia. Y el bueno de James era quien había caído.

—Sirius— llamó la voz adolorida del médico mientras tomaba sus manos para apartarlas y poder ver a su rostro —Sirius. Olvida la venganza, Harry te necesita— _Yo te necesito_. No era necesario que lo dijese en voz alta, el pelinegro podía leerlo en su mirada.

Se inclinó presa de un deseo irrefrenable y sus labios estuvieron apunto de rozar esos otros cuando un temblor en su pierna le avisó de la llamada. Se alejó de Remus como si quemase y negó con la cabeza, sacando el móvil y contestando mientras le daba la espalda.

Luego de cortos monosílabos hizo una afirmación y cortó la llamada. Era el momento.

No se giró a mirar a Remus, simplemente sacó de su chaqueta aquella carta y la dejó encima de la mesa caminando hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la entrada.

— ¡Sirius! No vayas— le suplicó Remus corriendo tras él y sujetando su brazo —No vayas si crees que vas a morir. No lo hagas— las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Sirius solo pudo girarse para limpiarlas.

Sus ojos grises se veían ligeramente vacíos sin embargo al ver aquellos avellana la vida pareció regresar un poco.

—Muérdago— murmuró apuntando a una ramita que había colgado en el pasillo hace rato.

Remus observó hacia arriba con las lágrimas cayendo, siendo sorprendido por el más alto. Sirius se inclinó y bebió de esos labios húmedos por las lágrimas. Le besó como si fuese a ser el último beso, como empapándose de la sensación de esa calidez, para que le acompañase en todo momento.

Remus no dejó de llorar, ni aun cuando se separaron del beso. El detective volvió a limpiar sus mejillas depositando un beso en su frente mientras le abrazaba.

—No puedo no ir. Se los prometí, a James y a Lily. Peter les vendió, a cambio de un pase de entrada les vendió. No me importa morir si es que con eso puedo vengarlos, al menos destruirlo a él. Y Harry no me preocupa, porque sé que tú serás el mejor padre que pueda tener— susurró volviendo a besar su frente, separándosele —Pero no llores, Remus. Porque no pienso morir, aún tengo mucho que hacer, debo malcriar a Harry y ser castigado por ti por no haberte llamado en un año. Eso no se hace con un novio—.

— ¿Quién es tu novio? — susurró el médico sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Sirius solo soltó una risa y apoyó su frente contra la del más bajo, negando.

—No me niegues. A Lily le hacía ilusión planear nuestra boda. Vendrá a quejarse si le dices que no habrá—.

Una nueva llamada hizo a Sirius separarse de Remus quien aún no superaba la última frase. Los ojos grises observaron de arriba abajo al hombre que hace tiempo había robado su rudo corazón y sonrió un poco.

—El trabajo me llama—.

—Sirius…—

Pero Remus solo recibió una caricia en la mejilla, antes de ver su espalda partir. La puerta de la entrada se golpeó al ser cerrada y segundos más tarde el fuerte sonido del motor de motocicleta se escuchaba rompiendo la noche.

Como si hubiese sido golpeado por un rayo, el dueño de casa caminó sintiéndose completamente mareado hasta que llegó a la mesa. Dejándose caer en una de las sillas abrió la carta para leer ese papel.

Con un terrible dolor en el pecho dejó caer esa hoja que le designaba como tutor de Harry y a este como heredero de todos los bienes de Sirius Orion Black. Con un sollozo ahogado apoyó los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza entre ellos.

—Maldito estúpido… no te mueras— suplicó llorando.

Esa noche no pudo dormir nada. Recibió la Navidad con los ojos abiertos inundados en lágrimas, observando con dolor ese pino adornado y luminoso. A las tres de la madrugada hizo a Harry pasar al baño, del mismo modo que a las seis, y antes de darse cuenta el amanecer estaba rompiendo por el horizonte.

Harry le hizo despertar de su duermevela, pidiendo desayunar entre lágrimas, con lo que Remus acabó acostado a su lado dándole un biberón cerca de las ocho.

Y Sirius aún no había llegado.

—Oh, dios— gimió con los ojos muy apretados sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

No podía llorar, no frente al niño, quien le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes lleno de curiosidad. Aún no había preguntado por Sirius, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

¿Y entonces qué le diría él?

—_Maldito, maldito, maldito_— gimió mentalmente mientras con una sonrisa llena de dolor acariciaba los negros mechones del niño, dejando de cubrir esa cicatriz. La marca de los sobrevivientes.

El odio por esos bastardos aún no se borraba, y no se borraría, de su sistema. Entendía a Sirius, entendía su dolor. Sin embargo Harry no merecía eso. No lo merecía.

— ¿Tito Emus? — susurró con voz suave el pequeño mientras era abrazado con fuerza.

Remus solo pudo sonreír ocultando una lágrima, acariciando la cabeza del niño.

—Todo está bien, Harry. Santa te trajo varios regalos, pero debemos esperar a tu padrino ¿si? — el niño le miró con los ojos brillantes, lleno de ilusión mientras decía que si.

Se quedaron en la cama leyendo un libro de cuentos hasta las once de la mañana, cuando Remus decidió, con la cabeza fría y el corazón duro, que si Sirius hubiese muerto ya hubiesen llamado. Las noticias malas vuelan rápido después de todo. Pero para comprobarlo, nada mejor que las noticias.

Luego de vestir a Harry, ambos caminaron hacia el salón tomados de la mano. El niño aún no preguntaba por Sirius, cosa que tenía nervioso al médico, sin embargo dándole una rebanada de pastel, encendió el televisor preparándose para lo peor. Y no hizo falta buscar demasiado.

"_Siguiendo con la noticia, no hubo bajas en la inusitada redada llevada a cabo por las fuerzas especiales de la policía y los Detectives de la Brigada de Asociaciones Ilícitas en nuestra ciudad. A pesar de que hubo heridos en ambos bandos, el director de la Brigada de Asociaciones Ilícitas, el señor Albus Dumbledore, dijo estar muy satisfecho con esta falta de víctimas mortales en una operación de alto riesgo como era esta_".

Cuando en la puerta de entrada sonó como alguien buscaba torpemente la llave que encajase, el dueño de casa se puso de pie de un salto haciendo caer el control del televisor descuidadamente al suelo.

Dejando al niño frente al televisor donde las noticias seguían narrándose, el de cabellos castaños se apresuró hacia la entrada donde abrió la puerta con una exhalación antes siquiera de que el otro hombre pudiese acertar a la llave correcta.

Allí en el umbral estaba un desmadejado Sirius Black, con un brazo en cabestrillo, un tajo en la ceja y el cabello alborotado y sucio (probablemente con su propia sangre). Su mirada parecía ligeramente sorprendida al ver como la puerta se abría por si misma, pero no alcanzó ni a sonreír ni a comentar las horribles ojeras de Remus cuando ya había sido abofeteado por la mano del médico.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que ya he sido suficientemente golpeado hoy! —se quejó, sin embargo su voz se apagó enseguida al recibir un abrazo delicado y lleno de necesidad.

Sobre su hombro Remus apoyaba la frente mientras su espalda se remecía suavemente al ritmo de sus sollozos. La mirada del detective se ablandó mientras con su brazo sano rodeaba el cuerpo de su compañero, atrayéndole más hacia él sin importarle que doliese un poco tanta cercanía. Él también la había necesitado.

—Remus… no llores. Todo salió bien— murmuró Sirius mientras olía del agradable aroma a vainilla que expedía el más bajo —. Lo atrapé al final ¿viste? Al bastardo traidor de Peter. Te dije que lo atraparía… aunque aún falta que…

— ¡SHH! — le silenció el médico mientras elevaba el rostro con el ceño fruncido antes de ablandarse y besar suavemente esos labios resquebrajados por el frío, cerrando sus ojos.

La mano de Sirius acarició con suavidad la baja espalda de Remus, correspondiendo con gusto aquel beso, antes de subirla para acariciar esos cabellos. Sus ojos platas brillaban mientras sentía que por una vez realmente todo estaría bien.

—Aquí no había ningún muérdago colgado— comentó en tono bromista el detective contra los labios de Remus, quien solo puso una mueca dispuesto a devolvérsela cuando ambos sintieron algo contra sus piernas.

Al mirar hacia abajo pudieron ver a Harry que se aferraba a las piernas de ambos clavando sus enormemente verdes ojos en ellos. Con una sonrisa leve Remus se liberó del agarre de Sirius para agacharse y coger en brazos al menor besando su frente mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Sirius también besó la frente de Harry y volvió a abrazar al médico que se apoyó en su hombro.

—Por hoy todo ha terminado— murmuró Remus en un tono ligeramente suplicante.

La mirada plateada del Black se deleitó con la imagen del hombre y el bebé antes de asentir suavemente, perdiéndose en la calidez de ese abrazo. De su familia.

Mientras en la televisión seguía transmitiéndose la extraordinaria redada que había llevado a la disolución de uno de los grupos mafiosos más grandes del mundo, capturándose varios cabecillas entre ellos Peter Pettigrew. La brigada de detectives bajo el mando de Albus Dumbledore lo consideraba un triunfo, a pesar de la fuga del líder, Lord Voldemort.

Las pesquisas continuarían en búsqueda del líder y del resto de los cabecillas, sin embargo, por hoy, todo parecía acabado.

— ¿Quieres abrir los regalos ahora, Harry? —preguntó Remus al pequeño que chilló en aceptación.

—Pensé que ya lo habrían hecho— murmuró sorprendido Sirius.

El médico solo bajó al niño antes de mirar al detective con las mejillas encendidas.

—Es injusto que él abriese sus regalos antes de que yo tuviese el mío entre mis manos—.

Sirius pareció desconcertado un momento, pero cuando las manos de Remus se apoyaron en sus caderas comprendió la idea, inclinándose para robar una vez más un beso de esos dulces labios.

— ¡Entonces vamos a abrir esos regalos! — exclamó Sirius a Harry que rió asintiendo —Aunque tú deberás esperar a la noche para desenvolver el tuyo, Remus. Y con cuidado, que viene algo maltratado—.

Las mejillas del médico ardieron con fuerza mientras se quejaba a media voz, pero pronto solo estuvo sonriendo mientras juntos veían esos regalos ser desenvueltos uno por uno por el niño.

Sus ojos observaron a Sirius y luego al pequeño y suspiro sonriendo. Ellos dos eran el mejor regalo que le podían haber dado esa navidad, definitivamente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** Nickte, espero que te haya gustado el fic. No sé si estará tan bien desarrollado como podría, sin embargo intenté que fuese de navidad y de Sirius/Remus, que amodoro la pareja uvu. En verdad espero que te haya al menos alegrado la lectura, a pesar de que tiene algunos momentos de demasiado drama (oh, porque el drama me persigue), pero ojalá el final feliz lo compense. Sigo pensando que quizás debió ser más largo aún, pero no quería agotar a los lectores, así que piénsenlo como un One-Shot simple, donde no se explica demasiado, porque quizás haya una secuela con Harry grande y algún mafioso rubio y sexoso (¿?) Ok, no xD

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
